<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>J'adore le rouge, mais je déteste le noir... quoi que? by RemusMa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673682">J'adore le rouge, mais je déteste le noir... quoi que?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusMa/pseuds/RemusMa'>RemusMa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, Shinigami, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusMa/pseuds/RemusMa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit One-shot survolant la vie de Grell quand il était humain, comment il est devenu un Shinigami, et ce qui fait qu'il est aujourd'hui cette magnifique personnification du rouge sous toutes ses coutures, et que nous aimons tant pour son caractère excentrique comme pour son style mortel!<br/>/!\ Pronoms masculins utilisés pour Grell /!\<br/>J'utilise aussi bien les pronoms masculins que féminins habituellement, mais pour cette fanfic j'ai automatiquement écrit avec des pronoms masculins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>J'adore le rouge, mais je déteste le noir... quoi que?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Salut! Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Black Butler, centrée sur mon personnage préféré (même si c'est très dur de faire un classement, ils sont tous géniaux), Grell Sutcliff, et particulièrement sur le passage entre sa vie humaine et celle de Shinigami, je me suis beaucoup intéressée sur comment cette transition de leur vie se déroulait, et comment elle aurait pu se passer et être vécue par Grell. N'hésitez pas à laisser des messages quoi que vous vouliez dire, conseils, remarques, avis, tout est utile.<br/>Bonne lecture!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>J'adore le rouge, et je déteste le noir... quoi que?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grell avait toujours détesté le noir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De son vivant, le noir était son quotidien. Les regards noirs des passants dans la rue, horrifiés à la vue de cet énergumène excentrique aux dents de requin, portant des talons de femme, et qui osait courtiser quelques beaux jeunes hommes qui lui plaisaient. Le noir dans lequel il s’habillait pour se faire le plus discret possible dans cette société mondaine Londonienne du 18e siècle, qui était fermée à toutes étrangetés. Le noirceur de ses souvenirs d’enfance: de sa mère qui, n’ayant pas voulu de lui, lui qui était un accident de travail, l’avait jeté dehors à l’âge de 12 ans. Le noir de la nuit qui envahissait le petit appartement qu’il avait réussi à louer grâce à son maigre revenu d’assistant d’un épicier de la rue, un vieillard veuf aigri, mais qui avait su avoir pitié de lui quand Grell était venu toquer à la vieille porte en bois de son épicerie, du haut de ses 14 ans, pour demander un travail. Mais le vieillard ne savait rien d'autre de lui. Tout dans sa vie était noir au départ. Voilà pourquoi il haïssait cette couleur des ténèbres.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La seule chose que Grell aimait dans son ancienne vie était ses cheveux. Ils étaient assez courts au départ, mais d’un rouge flamboyant, presque surnaturel. C’était la seule dose de couleur dans son quotidien. C’est pour ça qu’il adorait le rouge. Il se décida à les laisser pousser, mais dans la mesure du raisonnable. Il était déjà assez mal regardé pour ajouter à cela des cheveux d’une taille exubérante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finalement, un jour dans la vingt-septième année de sa vie, son patron avait appris sa “différence”, et l’avait bien sûr immédiatement renvoyé, ayant eu peur pour son commerce et sa réputation. Grell essaya bien sûr de protester, mais en vain. “Personne n’aimerait avoir une telle créature à son service, va plutôt en Enfer, Lucifer accepterait volontier un pécheur tel que toi!", lui avait crié le vieillard en le poussant dehors, devant les clients qui regardaient le pauvre Grell comme s’il avait été une bête de foire, une sorte d’animal rare. Cette fois-là, c’en était trop. Il resta enfermé dans son appartement quelques jours, ne se nourrissant presque plus. Il savait qu’il devrait bientôt partir, il n’avait plus de quoi payer son loyer. Il était désespéré, et en colère contre la vie. Pourquoi n’était-il pas né femme? Il aurait pu être donc considéré comme normal. Et même, pourquoi était-il né? Même sa naissance n’avait pas été désirée. Le clair de lune envahissant la pièce habituellement sombre de son appartement le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées. Cette douce lumière transperçant les ténèbres faisait apparaître des millions de particules de poussières qui stagnaient dans la pièce. Il fut attiré par une drôle de forme posée sur son bureau, qui se démarquait des autres objets de la pièce par son fort étincellement causé par la Lune. C’était une paire de ciseaux, dont les anses étaient rouges. Grell se leva assez faiblement, pour aller les chercher. Il fixa tristement la couleur qu’il aimait tant. Elle était rouge comme le sang… La vie était si noire, la mort pourrait-elle être plus flamboyante que ce qu’il avait toujours connu ici? En tremblant légèrement, il amena la paire de ciseaux ouverte vers son poignet gauche, et fit une profonde entaille. Il s’ensuivit presque immédiatement un flot de sang, qui coula le long de son bras. La couleur fascina le jeune homme, qui refit une nouvelle coupure. A la sensation d’admiration s’ensuivit une autre: la douleur. Les larmes qui tombaient se mêlaient au sang, et ce mélange dansait sur sa peau pâle. Toute la douleur de sa vie se déversait aussi bien de ses yeux que de la plaie. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Alors il continua encore et encore à marquer sa chair, de plus en plus violemment. Du rouge, encore du rouge, toujours plus de rouge! Il aurait dû tapisser de rouge ce viellard, sa mère, et tous ceux qui avaient fait de sa vie un Enfer! Il voulait en finir, il voulait que le rouge soit la dernière couleur qu’il puisse voir en ce monde injuste. Sous lui, les draps blancs avaient pris la teinte du sang. Il s’écroula d’épuisement, et laissa pendre à côté de lui son bras meurtri et ensanglanté, qu’il regardait avec un mélange de douleur et de peine. Malgré ce qu’il avait souhaité, ce qu’il vit en dernier ne fut pas le rouge éclatant des roses, ni celui de la passion, ni celui du sang, mais ce fut le noir que ses paupières refermées apportèrent pour la dernière fois à ses yeux.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais il s'était réveillé seulement quelques instants (?) -secondes, heures, ou années, il n’aurait su le dire- après qu'il eu normalement quitté ce monde. Était-il au Paradis? Dieu aurait voulu d'une bête comme lui à l'âme pervertie? Il avait ouvert doucement les yeux, mais avait été aussitôt pris d'un sentiment de panique, en remarquant qu'il voyait affreusement mal: il ne distinguait aucun contour, seule une forte lumière blanche emplissait son champ de vision. Il se redressa rapidement sur ce quoi il était, qui semblait être un lit, mais différent du sien à Londres qui était inconfortablement dur. Soudain, il crut apercevoir une forme noire s'avancer assez rapidement vers lui. Il cria d'une voix rauque due au silence auquel il avait fait preuve depuis il ne savait combien de temps, en se reculant rapidement contre la tête de lit, pensant qu'on venait l'attaquer, mais se tut rapidement quand il vit enfin clairement: un homme était à côté de son lit, en train de le regarder avec attention. Il venait de lui mettre des lunettes. Il ne voyait pas entièrement bien, mais c'était pour l'instant amplement suffisant. Il regarda la personne devant lui, c'était un homme d'âge moyen, aux cheveux bruns plaqués contre son crâne et allant jusqu'à ses épaules, et portant des lunettes vertes fluos, qui contrastaient avec son air sérieux. Il portait un étrange costume: tout était noir, les chaussures, le pantalon, la veste de smoking, la cravate. Seule la chemise était d'un blanc impeccable. "Où- où suis-je?", fut sa première question. L'homme assis à côté de lui lui répondit solennellement, comme si il récitait un texte déjà de nombreuses fois répété: "Mr. Sutcliff, vous êtes au Shinigami Dispatch. Vous vous êtes suicidé, ce qui vous amène dans ce lieu. Les personnes s'étant données la mort deviennent des Shinigamis, c'est-à-dire des Dieux de la Mort". Puis il ajouta plus personnellement: "C'est une punition, quand nous nous suicidons, nous sommes condamnés à récolter les âmes de personnes défuntes. Nous devons assister à leur mort, puis récolter leur âme. Tel est notre devoir pour l'éternité". Grell, la bouche entrouverte, laissait paraître son désarroi. L'homme en noir lui laissa un bref instant pour digérer la "nouvelle". "Pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne vois plus clairement?", demanda-t-il soudainement. "Tous les Shinigamis sont affreusement myopes, c'est ainsi", répondit le Shinigami en remontant ses lunettes à montures vertes sur son nez. "Je m'appelle Edward Stenson, au fait. Venez, Mr. Sutcliff, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre". Tout en marchant dans les longs couloirs illuminés, le dénommé Edward continua ses explications: "Vous resterez dans votre nouvel appartement sans y sortir jusqu'à demain matin. Vous vous habillerez du costume que nous avons mis à votre disposition, puis un de mes collègues viendra vous chercher à 8h précises, alors soyez à l'heure -nous affectionnons particulièrement la ponctualité ici-. Nous vous ferons faire, avec plusieurs nouvelles recrues, le tour de la Société, puis vous commencerez votre apprentissage en tant que Shinigami, jusqu'à passer les épreuves finales qui feront de vous un shinigami à part entière, où vous effectuerez votre travail sur Terre". Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement, Edward remis un trousseau de clefs argenté à Grell. "Bienvenu dans votre nouvelle vie de Dieu de la Mort".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ce fut à ce moment un déstabilisant nouveau départ pour Grell. Il fit la rencontre de quelques autres nouveaux comme lui, qui étaient dans le même groupe d'apprentissage que lui. Le noir avait comme qui dirait disparu de sa vie, à part de l’habituel costume que portait l’entièreté de l'organisation, y compris du sien qu'il détestait. Mais tel était le règlement, alors soit, pour l'instant. Il fut durant tout son apprentissage un Shinigami très prometteur, excellent dans la pratique de la récolte d'âmes, étant d'un niveau moyen dans tous les autres domaines théoriques. Cette nouvelle vie avait été un déclenchement. C'en était fini du pauvre Grell qui se laissait malmener, il allait maintenant s'affirmer et se battre, n'en déplaise à qui que ce soit. Lui qui avait abandonné toute couleur depuis sa mort, du noir des ténèbres au rouge de l'amour, se mit à porter à nouveau fièrement la couleur de cette passion féroce qui l’animait: le rouge du sang. Il était un jeune homme énergique, très séducteur (qui pouvait croire qu'il y avait autant de beaux garçons chez les Shinigami? &lt;3 ) et il débordait d'envie d'action et de faire ses preuves. Lors de l'examen final, le noir se ramena soudainement dans sa vie. Son coéquipier pour la dernière épreuve s'appelait William T. Spears. Un jeune homme froid, ne montrant aucune émotion, et étant tout de noir: les vêtements autant que les cheveux. Seuls ses yeux verts fluos typiques des Shinigamis ressortaient dans cet ensemble sombre. Tout chez cet homme était désagréable, et il énervait affreusement Grell  par ses manières, qui avait soigneusement évité de le fréquenter tout au long de leur apprentissage. Mais pendant leur épreuve, ils durent collaborer, mais s'ensuivit une dispute chez les deux apprentis qui tourna au combat. Ils faisaient siffler leur faux de la mort dans les airs, essayant de blesser l'autre. Grell n'avait encore jamais perdu. Pas depuis sa nouvelle vie. Mais cette fois-ci, on l’avait dominé. William l’avait désarmé, et frappé pour le faire arrêter. Mais ce ne fut pas une domination remplie de haine, non, elle était comme respectueuse. Malgré son air méprisant, William ne souhaitait pas blesser le Shinigami rouge. Il ne le traitait pas en inférieur mais en égal. Il fut l’une des premières personnes à le regarder sans dégoût dans le regard, à lui prendre la main pour l’aider à se relever sans craindre d’attraper une quelconque maladie ou malédiction à son contact. Cela toucha Grell comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Depuis ce jour, il ne cessa d'éprouver une certaine admiration et surtout un profond amour pour cet homme pourtant si froid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ils avaient réussi leur examen, et étaient désormais de vrais Shinigamis. Comme signe de son statut officiel, Grell se vit offrir une paire de lunettes rouges, dont les chaînes qui y pendaient de chaque côté soulignaient son côté mortellement excentrique. Il laissa aussi tomber le costume noir plus tard, pour porter par-dessus sa chemise blanche et son gilet marron un grand manteau d'un rouge éclatant possédant un gros noeud noir en bas du dos, et qu'il portait depuis les coudes, et qu’il avait récupéré du corps de la tante de Ciel, Angelina Dalles. Ses longs ongles qu’il avait vernis en rouge ressortaient contre sa peau blanche. Il trafiqua sa faux de la mort, transformant ainsi la petite faucille en une magnifique tronçonneuse rouge, qui complétait son style si singulier. William avait seulement modifié sa faux en une sorte de taille-haie télescopique aux pinces rouges qui pouvait s'allonger sur une vingtaine de mètres. Grell avait donc commencé pour la première fois à aimer la couleur noire. Son cher William la portait si bien! Maintenant, Grell pouvait être lui-même, et endurer comme tout le monde la peine infligée aux suicidés. Ce fut un siècle plus tard qu'il rencontra le démon Sebastian. Celui-ci était aussi froid et noir que son Will, cela le rendait fou. Il fut aussitôt attiré par cette créature des ténèbres, bien que son coeur soit à jamais tourné vers William. Il s'amusait donc souvent à tourner autour de Sebastian quand il en avait l'occasion, pensant que son attitude rendrait William jaloux, mais il faisait surtout cela pour s'amuser. Pour profiter de ce quoi il n'avait jamais profité de son vivant: être libre et faire ce qu'il voulait. Il aida une femme qui se faisait appeler Jack l'Éventreur dans son funeste travail, histoire de punir la vie qui ne l'avait pas créé capable de porter un enfant, il se fit passer pour un majordome pendant ses heures libres pour s'amuser auprès des humains, entre son devoir de Dieu de la Mort. Il pouvait enfin être celui qu'il avait toujours voulu être: une femme mortellement flamboyante, toute de rouge vêtue. Mais à cela se rajoutait son indéniable attirance pour William et Sebastian: le noir qui avait auparavant constitué sa vie infernale était maintenant devenu sa deuxième couleur préférée.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>